


Let me in

by LaurelinTengel



Series: The woosan fun [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dorks in Love, First Time Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, Idiots in Love, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurelinTengel/pseuds/LaurelinTengel
Summary: They should talk about their feelings San thinks but then asks Wooyoung to get on his knees instead...
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Series: The woosan fun [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053419
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Let me in

**Author's Note:**

> I need to write something sad and emotional in the other fandom so I didn't do it and wrote Woosan smut instead.....Because why not huh...  
> Hope you all are doing ok and stay healthy and have a tolerable holiday season! Sending love...or smut...same difference XD

‘’’

San was waking up slowly. Recalling last night and how he seem to almost get everything he wanted. Almost, he thought because they hadn’t talked and there was no certainty that Wooyoung wanted anything more then this overwhelming need they seem to have for each other. And feeling weren’t the only thing they should talk about, if their going to do stuff of that nature together they needed to be on the same page as to what is ok and what not, especially playing around with kinks like they just stumbled into last night. 

San ran a hand down Wooyoung’s chest lingering on his flat stomach. Thinking about last night when he got up all blurry eyed to go get something out of the bathroom to clean the other up a little. It be horrible to wake up to dried flakey cum everywhere. As he was doing so the sleepy boy kept try to grab his hand and hold it. It made his heart melt. He didn’t want to let go of San either, even if only in his sleep. So San had fallen asleep holding his hand while spooning him. 

But now as San remembered how Woo had felt under him, what sounds he had made, it made him realize he was very much hard and rubbing slightly against the side of one Wooyoung, entirely fast asleep. The way he discovered that the other liked him to be dominant made him wanna know what else Woo would like. 

He gently stroked the other boys hair and his hand lingered on his face. Woo seem to be waking up from the touches and squinted at San with a very adorable expression. 

“Hey, good morning! Do you want a birthday kiss?” San thought he try to tip his toe into the water and see if Wooyoung didn’t regret anything before jumping his bones again. 

A smile spread on Woo’s face and he reached his hands around San’s neck pulling him in and connecting their lips. San was way to happy at that reaction and dived right into the other boys arms. 

They made out in slow and lazy manner. Holding on to each other way too tight and when San pulled away for air he looked down at a disheveled looking Wooyoung, his lips swollen and breathing heavy. Looking like a snack. San really focused on how much he wanted the other and didn’t notice how his hand had moved to hold the other down while focused on his lips. 

Woo tilted his head in a question and San let go of him and got off the bed. The other boy was startled out of his daze by that and sat up looking at San expectantly. 

San ran a hand through the other boys hair then tightened his grip on it pulling Wooyoung’s head back and whispered: “Just tap me twice when you want to stop.” Woo breathed in harshly and was taken aback by this new development in their relationship. He was also very much hard and questioning his sanity for how much he liked everything San was doing.

“Don’t you want to get on your knees for daddy?” San asked in a sickeningly sweet way while Wooyoung looked up at him trying to nod while his head was held in a tight grip by his hair. 

San let go of him and waited expectantly while Woo scrambled to get off the bed and to the floor, right in front of San. On his knees. 

Wooyoung laid his hand on San’s hips and looked up at him, then back at what was in front of his face. Just covered by one layer of clothes, clearly straining to get out of it. Woo licked his lips and mouthed at San’s tip through the underwear making everything wet. 

San ran a hand through the other boys hair, soothing and gentle, while a groan was making its way out of his mouth involuntarily. Woo was letting his teeth run over San dick and then kissing it. The other was starting to be inpatient and the grip in Woo’s hair tightened. 

“Why don’t you open up and then daddy will give you a treat.” San said in a low voice making Woo shiver, tightening his hands into fists and looking at the other pulling his cock out and starting to feed it to him. Laying the tip on his parted lips and holding his head in place.

Wooyoung felt like he might just come from that alone, this was getting to him so much. The way the other just knew what to say or do to make him moan. 

Woo licked the tip and swirled his tongue around it. Listening intently to every sound the other was making. San pushed his head just a little making him go deeper into Wooyoung’s waiting mouth. 

Woo dived in now trying to swallow as much as he could and making everything wet in the process. San didn’t push anymore just holding Woo’s head and letting him go at his own pace. 

Wooyoung’s pace was way too much way too soon tho and he try to push as far as he could go and San hit the back of his throat and Woo pulled away couching. Too eager it seemed. He try to get his breathing back under control and San was stroking his back looking all concerned and asked: “Are you good? Do you need some water or something?” his tone was entirely his normal caring self like he forgot about everything they were doing in an instant when it came to Wooyoung’s well being. 

Woo looked up at San’s worried face and his eyes were a bit blurry from unshed tears. He blinked his wet lashes and said with his voice a bit rough: “I’m fine. Can I try some more?” 

San was looking a little doubtful for a second and put his hands on Wooyoung’s shoulders saying: “We don’t have to. Are you sure you want to?” instead of words Woo answered by pushing San into the position he wanted him in and went right back at it. 

This time he took it slower and put a hand at the base trying to take more in step by step and San was kinda quiet so the other boy looked up at him seeing that he was staring at Woo with his lip between his teeth looking like he was trying very hard to hold himself back, keep control. 

That gave Wooyoung some weird satisfaction to see he could have such a impact on the other. So he tried harder. And San’s hand returned to his hair and gripped it. That made Woo moan and the sound came out so dirty with him slurping on San’s cock. 

San pulled Woo off and the other boy moved after him to take him back in and that made San growl. He said in his that sickeningly sweet voice again: “Be a good boy now and tell me where you want your treat?” 

Wooyoung looked up at that, they looked each other in the eyes and Woo opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out. San gripped the other boys head and pushed him down on his cock. Not too far just bordering on the edge so it made Woo’s eyes water. 

Then he proceeded to fuck Wooyoung’s mouth, whispering all the while: “You’re so good for me. You’re mouth is made for this. God I want to see you covered in my cum.” he took a sharp breath and Woo felt him start to come in his mouth.

He pulled off just a little and opened his mouth so San could hold his cock and come on Woo’s tongue, as promised. 

As San was just pulling away from Wooyoung they both heard the door rattle and San grabbed his pants to pull them up and Woo dragged a blanked around his naked body as the door opened and Yunho poked his head in all smiles saying:

“Can we have some time with the birthday boy too? Can you come to the living room please?” he said it to both but looked at Woo who was sitting on the ground looking like he just rolled out of bed in his blanket and Yunho waited for an answer.

Wooyoung visibly swallowed making San let out a weird noise and turned to Yunho saying: “Yea sure can I grab a quick shower first? You don’t mind waiting for a little? For the birthday boy?” he said it in a cutesy way and Yunho laughed and reassured him he expected nothing less. 

As the door closed San was on his knees holding Wooyoung’s face saying: “I’m sorry. I didn’t lock the door. Can I kiss you please?” he was back to being himself it seemed. Pouting at Woo so he would forgive him for his errors. 

And Wooyoung smiled feeling all powerful and kissed San. The other was being very sweet and Woo didn’t like it so he stuck his tongue in San’s mouth and San held his neck in a gentle hold tilting his head and licking into his mouth. 

As they pulled apart Wooyoung got up rubbing his legs and San held his hand and tried to help. Woo said: “I should run to the shower and get rid of this.” he pointed at his boner, very clearly visible and San said: “Do you want me to come with?” 

Woo groaned: “You know that we can’t. Why you make me imagine how awesome that would be. So mean.”

They smiled at each other tho and Woo got his clothes from yesterday to put something on to not have another weird run in with they members. 

As Wooyoung stepped out the door not entirely closing it he heard San sigh loudly and say to himself: “I’m so screwed. Fuck!” 

‘’’

It was almost evening when they had another moment alone. It had been a busy birthday and they really didn’t have any time to talk. The others seemed to be happy that they were back to being their usually obnoxious self's without any questions asked. 

As San closed and locked the door to his room, as soon as he turned around Woo was kissing him, hard and passionate and full of need. He was taken aback and pushed into the the door by the other boys enthusiastic try to reach his tonsils. 

San tried to not get distracted this time and pulled away, pushing Wooyoung lightly away from him. Leaving his hands on the other and gathering his courage to face him and talk about this.

Woo stepped back a little and looked at San with a questioning look. 

“Can we talk for a minute?” San said while rubbing his neck and moving to sit down on the floor not really catching Wooyoung’s eyes the entire time. 

Woo sat down in front of him and said: “Sure. What do you want to talk about?” San felt awkward now that the moment was here and he should express his feelings. He had done so before and how had that worked out for him, he just got ignored. He was feeling his thoughts going into a negative direction so before he lost all hope in this he just asked:

“Are we together? Or is this just something casual we do now?” he sounded kind of bitter to his own ears and he didn’t want Woo to think too much into it but before he could clarify Wooyoung said:

“Do you want us to be together? Or do you want something casual?” he was being weird thought San, not his usual self, not the words or the tone. San just thought why was this so hard to do and braced himself to continue anyhow.

“I love you. I’m in love with you. I told you that before. I want to be with you but if all you want to be is friends who have casual sex then that will have to be enough. I will take anything I can get from you.”

Woo thought San looked all brave and sad saying that like his cause was a doomed one to begin with. And he didn’t like the other to suffer unnecessarily, he really didn’t like to think that San really thought he do any of this with him while not care about him. 

“San-ah, I love you. I am in love with you and if you have me, I would be with you until you tell me you don’t want me anymore or I don’t know…. I die…you die…someone dies. That got grim…” he trailed off awkwardly laughing at his own weird declaration of love. 

San was closing the distance between them in a heartbeat and hugging Woo like he was trying to melt them into one. Woo made a surprised sound and then held the other boy just as tight. 

San said into Wooyoung’s shoulder: “I really didn’t know if you wanted this, all of this. I’m so glad, you can’t even imagine. I will be the best boyfriend ever, I promise.” he seemed so sincere and serious about it that it warmed Woo’s heart to have this silly sweet boy to call his own. 

“Can we end this talk and go to bed now? Because at some point you have to let Yunho in the room again so maybe lets do something before that?” Wooyoung said while pulling away from San and looking at him all suggestively. 

San smiled at him and dragged the other boy up and kinda half threw him to bed only to jump on top of him making the other squeaky scream and then laugh at San’s eagerness. 

They were both too happy to finally have all of each other it seemed. And they didn’t even know where to start. So San laid a soft kiss on Wooyoung’s lips and whispered to him: “I love you in this life and the next.” 

‘’’


End file.
